Mario & Kasame's Reborn Stories
by Jamesman101
Summary: Just to let everyone know, I have changed my penname from supersonic101, to Jamesman101. It wasn't really my idea to be named supersonic101. Anyhoo, this is a new series of stories retelling Mario & Kasame's Stories from my Metropolis Adventures Series.
1. Introduction Script

Mario & Kasame's Reborn Stories Introduction Script By Captain Jamesman

This is the story, of a Young Little Girl, and a Man from another realm.

In the year, 2031, in the city of Metropolis, there lived a girl who was the youngest child of an extremely wealthy family.

Her name was Kasame. A Girl who, despite her beauty, was very shy, and very lonesome.

The only things that could spare her time were her cute little puppy, her books, and her video games.

She had an older brother named Shuki, who had recently moved away with his lovely fiance, Maria.

As for now, Kasame lives with her mother, Kassandra Kuzimo, and her father, Nezimo Kuzimo.

However, she rarely got to see them much, as they had very busy lives. Kasame's Father is the current President of the legendary Video Game Company known as Nintendo.

As for her mother, she is a very famous actress.

Since she was always left alone, she is under the care of her butler, Himmerstine, and her cook, Cherry.

However, just recently, Kasame had gotten a phone call from her parents saying that they were gonna come back home to come see their favorite daughter again.

Kasame was very happy to hear the great news.

They promised to take her to the circus she always wanted to go to.

Right after they hung up, Kasame ran down to tell the wonderful news.

However, about a week had past, and they still hadn't showed up.

Kasame started to wonder what was taking so long.

So she just decided to play a nice old game of Super Mario Brothers to spare her time.

However, what she didn't know was that this was going to be the most strangest time of her life.

Story #1 will arrive soon... 


	2. Story 1: The Fatal Encounter

Mario & Kasame's Reborn Stories Story #1: The Fatal Encounter By Captain Jamesman

"No way! Are you serious Mother!?"

"Yes sweetie. We've been very busy for quite sometime. But I was able to convince the studio to let me take a long deserved break to come home and see you again!"

"That's wonderful Mother! I can't wait to see you again!"

"I'll probably see you in the next few days. And I thought about taking you to that circus you always wanted to go to."

"No way! Really!?"

"Yep. I thought a special someone like you deserves to have some fun for a change. Well, I better get going now, my bus will be leaving soon. Take care honey."

"Okay! Bye Mother!"

Kasame Kuzimo, an extremely wealthy 15 year old girl who lives in a Huge Mansion in Metropolis, was just finished talking to her mother on the phone who was going to come back from Hollywood to visit Kasame.

She was very excited to hear that her mom was going to come back.

Her parents barely ever got the chance to see her, since they had very busy lives.

Her mother is known as a Famous Actress,

and father is known as the current President of Nintendo.

To prevent Kasame from getting lonely, her parents hired a buttler & a chef to watch over her.

Despite this however, Kasame always wishes that her parents came home.

Now that her mom was going come home for a while, Kasame was excited.

However, about a week had pasted since the phone call, and she still hadn't shown up.

Kasame was starting to get worried.

She wondered if something happened to her.

She tried to avoid that question by playing a game of Super Mario Brothers.

She had always played that game ever since her father gave it to her on her 10th birthday.

It was a stormy day, so Kasame didn't have too much of a choice.

Then suddenly, lighting struck near Kasame's Mansion, and caused a blackout.

She was very frightened.

Then after the power came back on, some weird vortex appeared on the T.V.

A man had suddenly came out of the T.V.

But he was sent flying and smashed through the wall.

He got out of the hole and fell to the floor.

"Jeez, talk about a way to leave the Kingdom."

The girl was shocked that the Man was none other then Mario, the man from her video game.

"Oh my god! It can't be true!"

Mario looked at the girl, all confused.

"What are you talking about? And who are you by the way?"

"K-Kasame. Kasame Kuzimo. You wouldn't happen to be Mario, would you?"

"The one and only."

Kasame silenced for a moment, then she said,

"It's just not possible! How can a video game character just pop out of a person's own T.V.? Espically on a stormy night like this?"

"Video Game Character? I'm a video game character?"

"You mean you don't know? You're the most famous video game character on the Planet. The famous Super Mario! You were created by the company that my father works for called Nintendo over 50 years ago!"

"50 Years!? Kid, that can't be true. I'm only 26, there's no way I could be that old!"

"But how did you even come out of my T.V. in the first place?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. It must be that portal that appeared at the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Portal?"

"Yeah. You see, just a little while ago, my brother & I were on our way to Princess Toadstool's Castle for a picnic. However, some portal appeared and I got sucked into it. And now, here I am."

"It must have been the lighting storm that caused the portal to appear."

"Well, it seems now I'm stuck here until I find a way back home."

"Well...I suppose. Hm?"

Kasame then noticed the amulat Mario was wearing.

"Wow, I've never seen that amulat before."

"Oh, you mean this? This is what my mother gave me just before she died from the hands of King Koopa."

"Oh my! Your mother died?"

"Yep, both my mom & pop passed away thanks to Bowser's own father, King Berserka Koopa!"

"Berserka Koopa? I've never heard of a Berserka Koopa."

"Well he was the old ruler of the Koopa Kingdom. I was enraged by what he did, shoving his claws into my mother's heart. My powers had awakened and I flamed his carcus into smithering ash."

"You mean your fire powers?"

"Jeez, you're a smart little girl aren't ya?"

"Well yes, everyone who plays your games knows you wield fire."

"I see. Say, I wouldn't happen to be in the future, am I?"

"Well, you could say that. This world may look average, but we're really in the year, 2031."

"2031!? But where I come from, it's 2007 right now."

"2007? Then I guess that was a time portal you went through I guess."

BANG!!

"AAH!! Another lighting storm!!"

Kasame held on to Mario very tight.

"What's wrong Kid?"

"Mr. Mario, I'm scared! Can't you stop this lighting storm before it eventually destroys our Mansion?"

Mario starts to think for a moment.

"Hmm, I know! My amulat can stop it! Come on!"

Mario rushes to the balcony, and Kasame follows.

"What are you going to do Mr. Mario?"

"Don't worry! Watch this!"

Mario takes out his amulat and raises it up high.

"Oh goddess of light! Please do all you can to rid of this lighting storm!!"

Then, a beautiful goddess comes out of the Amulat.

"Gasp! Oh my! What is that!?"

The goddess raises her hands in the air, then unleashes a ray of light on the black storm cloud.

"Awesome! It's working!"

The ray of light continues to get rid of the storm cloud.

Eventually, the city is rid of the horrible storm, and the sun shines on the city.

"Wow! The sun! It's back!"

"Now wasn't that cool or what?"

"It was wonderful! Oh thank you so much Mr. Mario!"

"Kasame, please. Just call me Mario."

"Sure thing, Mario. Say, since you have nowhere else to go, why not stay with me!"

"Hm, I think I should. After all, I barely know much about this place."

"However, if you're going to stay here, you need to be extra careful. You never know what'll happen if my servants catch you."

"Don't worry. I'm very careful at these types of moments."

"Alright. Anyways, thanks again for getting rid of the storm cloud. Now it'll be safe to play outside once the grounds are no longer moist and soggy."

"Wow, for a 15 year old, you sure act like a young child."

"Well, while we wait for the streets to clear up, want to play a game of Super Mario Brothers with me?"

"Well, alright. I don't really have much of a choice."

And the story ends with Kasame & Mario playing Super Mario Bros on her Wii.

End of Story 


End file.
